Thank You
by Randomonium
Summary: Rose Weasley has finished school, and writes a letter thanking the staff for all they've done- but not writing everything down. Partly a school essay, implied  in a blunt way  Rose/Scorpius


**THANK YOU**

The Burrow

Ottery St. Catchpole

England

5 July 2020

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hogsmeade

Scotland

Dear Professor McGonagall

I have come to the end of my schooling career at Hogwarts, and I have to say goodbye (_Although obviously not to everyone, and possibly not to most people because of all my family connections) _as I enter the working world- or go on to further education (_although this is me I'm talking about and just my name will get me pretty much any job without many qualifications, assuming it is a simple job)._

Hogwarts has been my home for my formative years (_I certainly think I spend more time there than I do at home, which may be because while there are so many more people at Hogwarts, the available space is also exponentially larger and it never feels quite as crowded), _and I would not have had the wonderful experience I had or be the person I am today were it not for you and the inspiring staff (_Not counting those few complete wacko's, like that Divination teachers- although apparently craziness comes with the territory in that post, if my mother is to be believed.)_

Your guidance and knowledge have proved invaluable in my development- of my mind and of me as a human being (_there is no way I'm telling mommy dearest about those oh-so-informative trips to deserted classrooms for a little hands-on learning, or the discovery of some of those quite frankly scandalous books in the library that provided many late night giggles and blushes in the Gryffindor girl's tower- both of which were just as invaluable in the development of my mind and being. The hormones are to blame for the body, though.)._

I would like to extend my heartfelt gratitude to everyone at Hogwarts, and say thank you. Thank you for teaching me responsibility (_and how to avoid it and/or delegate) _and the importance of unity _(sometimes it really is the only way to pull off a prank successfully, and of course that's not to mention the delightful pleasure un uniting two bodies as one in back classrooms of your hallowed halls). _Thank you for teaching me that a bit of friendly competition can be healthy (_and that full-blown rivalry can be positively exhilarating, and even more thrilling when you are… eh-hem… 'consorting' with the enemy). _Thank you for teaching me that you cannot judge a person on appearances (_Appearances meaning the colour of the robes and scarf, of course. Because everyone already knows that looks aren't everything),_ or allow preconceptions (_All Slytherins are evil, slimy and disgusting, for example) _and what you've heard (_or what your father has beat you around the head with your entire life, to add another aspect to that)_ shape how you see a person _(so much better to just see it all for yourself, and discover every last, delectable, uncovered inch in your own exploration)_. Thank you for enriching me in so many different ways _(and by you, I mean the school, and by the school, I mean the way you run the school, and by how you run the school, I mean letting us live as a relatively unsupervised lot making our own explorations, and by making our own explorations, I mean being ridiculously inappropriate with entirely unsuitable gentlemen, and by entirely unsuitable gentlemen, I mean the gorgeous, hated-by-parents, bad boy and yet not so much Scorpius Malfoy, of course) _, and for feeding my knowledge (_I truly wasn't aware my body could bend like that, or experience so much abuse and not complain- too much- and I didn't know I had muscles there, and I didn't know I could feel like that)._ Thank you for exposing me to the world (_and exposing some of that world fully to me) _and helping me on my path (_because helping your perfect, stellar Head Girl break rules to the nth degree and defy her parents in mind and body is everything a headmistress dreams she can do)_.

Thank you for everything you've done to help me come into my own (_I actually mean this sincerely. I think for myself and I do what I want, without a thought for what my family and society might think. Although you're thinking of self-esteem and individual thinking while I'm thinking of illicit love affairs- oh yeah, and what has turned out to be a voracious and experimental libido. But you know.)_

I hope that many others will still benefit from you (_Kids, Minnie is actually quite relaxed about certain things, as long as you don't make it too bloody obvious. Also, second floor, last corridor is practically deserted, and the last classroom down there provides a wonderfully private, secluded, and surprisingly soundproofed sanctuary for all your, cough, after hours 'tuition') _and the staff, and I know that you will continue to make sure that Hogwarts remains (_a roiling cauldron of bubbling teenage hormones and steamy love affairs, with plenty of sultry sexy scenes) _the best (_a masterfully hidden hotbed of teenage sexual rebellion and exploration)._

Yours sincerely (_and Malfoy's wholly and always, in all sense of the words)_

Rose Weasley (_Although this might as well read Hermione Weasley, because I'm writing it purely at her behest, and I'm only writing what she'd want me to.)_

-END-

**A/N: First (completed) foray into HP fanfiction in years. And it was inspired by school. Well, not so much inspired by school, more like written for the final English writing exam. You see, here in South Africa, we aren't allowed to write our names or schools on our final exam scripts (I'm talking, final deciding exams of school here), and one of the topics in the English writing paper today- for section 2, longer transactional piece- was : 'LETTER: You have completed your high school career. Write a letter to the principal of your school, thanking him/her and the staff for their contribution to your development'. And yet the Chief Invigilator told us not to write our school names if we did that option. Immediately as he said that, I grinned and was like 'I know what I'm doing'. And yeah, this was the result. Except, you know, without the italics. That was all added in later. Because it would be entirely inappropriate for a school exam. And wouldn't get the required marks. But I decided that it could be adapted. SO here it is.**

**In case you haven't figured it out, the italics are what Rose was thinking, and the rest was actually what the wrote. **

**RE the format: The format is wrong, but you can't format on the right side on here. So I did what I could.**

**As an aside, Darren Criss is very distracting, and was rocking his Gryffindor tie at the DH NYC premier. **


End file.
